Casa y Hogar son dos palabras distintas
by La Metamorfala
Summary: Casa significa "construcción cubierta destinada a ser habitada". Hogar significa "lugar donde una persona vive, siente seguridad y calma". Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Personaje favorito" del foro El Viajero del alba.


**Fandom: **Chronicles of Narnia.

**Parejas: **None.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Hurt/Comfort.

**Sinopsis: **Casa significa "construcción cubierta destinada a ser habitada". Hogar significa "lugar donde una persona vive, siente seguridad y calma".

**Notas/Spoilers: **Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Personaje favorito" del foro El Viajero del alba.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de C. S. Lewis. Yo solo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa y Hogar son dos palabras distintas<strong>

_"Aquel que encuentra la paz en su hogar, ya sea rey o aldeano, es de todos los seres humanos el más feliz."_

- Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe.

* * *

><p>Hay callejuelas grises y el suelo está pavimentado. El cielo está nublado y está lloviendo. ¿Escuela? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? En su hogar no hay escuela, en su hogar no se tiene que levantar temprano ni repeinarse ni usar esas feas faldas negras con cuadros dibujados intentando añadirle un poco de color. En su hogar el cielo siempre está azul y hay un sol radiante que resplandece como una joya. Es precioso. A Lucy le gusta mirarlo de noche; ver las estrellas sonreírle desde arriba y sentir que puede tocarlo. Recuerda que solía treparse al balcón, en uno de los tantos torreones, y sentarse en el barandal de piedra. Era blanco, y tenía ninfas talladas. Seguro que fueron los faunos. Solo ellos podían construir cosas tan bonitas en piedra...<p>

Tiene que despertar, y las estrellas se van y también los soles y las nubes de colores donde duerme. Tiene que ir otra vez a ese lugar feo y cerrado, en donde las paredes la ahogan y hay un montón de niñas que visten como ella cuando no deberían hacerlo. No quiere, no quiere. No quiere ir y su madre lo sabe. Pero de todos modos la obliga.

¿Dónde está Aslan? Lo necesita. Necesita su rugido y acariciar su melena, las tardes solos en la sala principal, riendo y charlando. Echa de menos sentirse querida. Las niñas se ríen de ella y Marjorie no hace nada por evitarlo. Su propia mejor amiga no la defiende. En su hogar, nadie le pegaba ni se reía nunca de ella. ¿Dónde está Aslan? No ve su sombra enorme y majestuosa recorriendo los pasillos, que no tienen color y son blancos como la nieve. Están agujereados. Los enanos son excelentes fontaneros y pueden arreglarlo, pero nadie piensa en eso y deciden llamar a un hombre feo y gordo. A Lucy no le gusta. Las niñas se vuelven a reír de ella cuando intenta contarle de Narnia a Marjorie y Lucy solo puede pensar, _pobres niñas ingenuas._

Su madre no dice nada cuando pasa a recogerla y Lucy tampoco dice gran cosa. Peter tiene ojeras, Susan luce desdichada y Edmund... está exactamente igual que como era antes de irse a Narnia. Pero no le dice nada a Lucy, simplemente le coge la mano y la aprieta, y Lucy sabe lo que quiere decirle y reclina la cabeza en su hombro.

A Lucy le gusta sentarse en su cama de noche y mirar el vacío. A veces sueña con Aslan y siente que está nuevamente en su hogar. Le gusta pensar en Narnia. Ese momento es perfecto. Sin deberes, sin tareas escolares ni niñas desagradables que se ríen de ella por una _fantasía._

Lucy lo intenta, vaya que intenta re-acostumbrarse al ambiente de Londres, con sus calles ajetreadas, su olor a humo y a porquería, sus uniformes feos y sus lugares cerrados, pero no puede. Cuando ve los árboles que (no) están bailando, y los animales no le responden, y no hay pájaros en el cielo ni sirenas en el agua, se pregunta si será verdad lo que vio, no lo soñó. Porque aunque sus hermanos insisten en que es real, ya no la mencionan hasta que es Lucy quien lo comenta, y solo Edmund lo dice con suficiente convicción como para creerle. Algunas veces Lucy piensa que aquello fue solo una ilusión, un desatino de su mente. Pero luego ve algo, una señal, que le hace ver que ha sido cierto, real y que lo extraña.

Extraña las sencillas pero hermosas vestimentas, correr libremente y competir tiro al arco con su amigo Tumnus. Extraña el aire fresco y puro que golpeaba su rostro las tardes de primavera, extraña las noches de verano comiendo pan y leche en el salón principal, extraña las viejas cámaras y lugares secretos, extraña escaparse con Edmund a explorar los alrededores, extraña el sol y la luna y la lluvia y las estrellas. Extraña tocar el cielo con las manos. Extraña reír y cantar y que todos la aplaudan por escuchar sus opiniones. Extraña tener amigos y hablar y caminar con Aslan.

—Vámonos a casa, Lucy.

Sí, a casa. No a su hogar. Ahora debe esperar.

Sabe que, algún día, volverá a su hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Nunca me tragué que Lucy no extrañara Narnia luego de haber pasado años de su vida (aunque solo un instante en nuestro mundo) allí. Bien que lo demuestran tanto los libros como las películas. Tal como lo retrato aquí, siento que Lucy siempre que podía evocaba sus momentos en Narnia para protegerse. Siento que le hacían bullying en la escuela (por como eran las niñas en ese entonces, además creían que lo de Narnia eran solo fantasías), y como lo demuestran en el libro 2 (orden cronológico), Lucy odia la escuela.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Besos de colores!

Lunna... tica okno xD.


End file.
